Time to Dance
by Depopulating
Summary: [REPOSTED] He's not bleeding on the floor just for the attention. Well, he's sure gonna get it. The attention and the bullets. [AkuRokuDemy] AU, Character Death


**Author's Note: **_This is being reposted because I took it off recently. I'm currently working on a project that I wanted to use this one-shot for as a chapter, but Ame got me to decide different. The ending was going to be changed around in that project anyway, so why not just give you guys the original one back?  
_

_-Sorry for those who had read this previously! lol_

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so there... you go. I'm not a member of Panic! at the Disco (though at times I wish I was XD), and I don't like... make their music videos or their songs. If I did, I would make a non-gay version of this one-shot as the music video for Time to Dance because yaoi is a little too weird for the weird non-yaoi lovers of America and they might get scared and run away.**

**Yes, that was a run-on sentence and that was a long Disclaimer. Deal. **

**

* * *

**

-Time to Dance-

…**oOGive Me Your AttentionOo…**

* * *

The ends of dresses brushed his pant leg.

His eyes looked up, making sure that his direction was correct.

His feet guided his body,

Completely sure of what he was to do.

Revenge.

Hate.

Love.

He held the object in his coat,

Making sure that it didn't appear in anyone's vision.

**-You're pulling the trigger all wrong.-**

His black shoes couldn't be heard in the rumble of the dance.

His deep breaths couldn't be detected among the others.

The middle of the dance floor.

The middle of the rush.

The people circled and twirled around him,

Barely noticing the boy.

**.x.**

A gasp,

A whisper,

A love,

A gun.

**-Oh please, he's not bleeding on the ball room floor just for the attention.**

**That's just ridiculous... ly on.-**

The smile spread across his lips.

The pale hand quickly rose to his head.

The trigger was pulled.

Death.

**.x.**

Earlier...

Dancing.

Happiness.

Joy.

Music.

He held her hand and waist,

Naturally knowing the steps.

**-Have some composure, and where is your posture?-**

His smile was on her,

But his eyes were on him.

His crush.

His obsession.

The red haired beauty.

Axel.

**-Boys Will Be Boys-**

**.x.**

_Before..._

Demyx held his hand,

Dragging him into the ball room.

The place was filled with the young.

Class mates.

"Don't be shy." Demyx whispered,

Trying to get his best friend out of his shell.

The younger boy nodded,

Allowing the older male to leave.

Demyx walked over to a group of guys,

Mostly his other friends.

Roxas didn't have many friends.

In fact, he only had Demyx to call a friend.

His best friend.

**.x.**

Namine grabbed his arm and led in into the crowd of people,

Guiding him through the dance.

Namine loved him.

Roxas didn't love her.

It wouldn't work out.

His eyes caught sight of Axel.

The pyro glided with a girl on the wood floor.

He looked perfect.

He was perfect.

Axel looked beautiful.

Axel was beautiful.

A romantic male.

The perfect male.

**-Give me envy-**

**-Give me malice-**

**-Give me your attention-**

Roxas sighed at his thoughts.

His fantasies.

He just wanted to kiss those luscious lips.

That perfect mouth.

Just being touched by that gorgeous male was all the Roxas needed.

He wanted that pale skin against his own.

His skin would shiver.

But that would never come.

Never.

**.x.**

_Later..._

Demyx watched as Roxas entered the boys bathroom.

It was his time of action.

He led himself over to Axel,

Making sure that all his friends were watching.

They were.

Axel had found his way to the center of the floor,

A perfect spot for all to see.

This would surely mess Roxas up.

**.x.**

_Inner thoughts..._

Jealousy.

Those flawless blonde spikes...

Something that Demyx didn't have.

That endless blue ocean that found its way into Roxas' eyes...

Another thing that Demyx lacked.

That innocence...

Something that Demyx definitely didn't have.

And that kind soul...

It was completely lost for Demyx.

**.x.**

_But why must he be so perfect?_

_Why...?_

_I have the friends..._

_I have the money..._

_I have everything..._

_So why am I so miserable?_

_Is it because... I don't have him?_

_Is it because I don't have Roxas?_

**.x.**

**-Well, he's sure gonna get it.-**

**-The attention and the bullets-**

Demyx pushed the girl out of the way.

He quickly changed into her position,

Letting Axel's hands slide down to his own hip.

The red head was startled,

Quickly taking his hands away.

Demyx was ready for this as he pushed himself against the male,

Holding tightly onto Axel's wrists.

**.x.**

Roxas stared at him self in the mirror.

The dim light revealed the dark lines under his eyes.

He growled at his own appearance,

Wishing he looked better.

I'll never get him like this... never.

The courage filled inside him,

But it was quickly pushed out by worry.

What if he doesn't love me the way I love him?

I think about him every second... but what if he doesn't feel the same?

Does he even know that I exist?

Does he?

**-He'll play it sincere, so you cry.-**

Roxas breathed in deeply,

Knowing that he had to do this someday...

Sooner or later...

It would all spill out.

Roxas figured sooner was better.

He'd explode if he couldn't tell his love for any longer.

**-Yeah, you sure let him have it.-**

**-He didn't choose this role.-**

Roxas quickly walked out of the bathroom,

Immediately noticing everyone stopped.

He followed the eyes and ended up in the middle of the floor with his own,

Surprised at what he saw.

Right there...

Right now...

Demyx and Axel...

Were kissing.

**.x.**

This kiss wasn't any old kiss.

This lip touching...

It was new.

It was passionate.

It was hurtful.

Roxas' stomach immediately started aching.

He looked to the left and noticed Demyx's guy friends laughing.

Laughing at him.

Giggling at idiotic him.

Roxas could fell the tears wanting to erupt.

They were so strong.

His eyes wandered back over to his love and his best friend.

They were still at it.

He whimpered and ran back in to the locker room.

Wanting to be all alone.

Demyx had planned this.

He knew Roxas' deep obsession with Axel.

How much he just wanted to hold that amazing red head.

How much he had the urge to touch that pale skin.

He knew.

Oh, Roxas told him.

-Now the walls line the bullet holes.-

**.x.**

Roxas slammed his fists against the locker.

His tears streamed down his face,

Landing in a small puddle on the hard floor.

He sobbed, falling against the locker and to the cold ground.

He brought his knees up to his stomach,

Holding them against him with his arms.

**-This is screaming photo op.-**

His head rested on his frail arms.

His cries went unnoticed as he sat in the dark.

**.x.**

Axel's body finally caught up to his mind.

He pushed the younger blonde away,

Completely disgusted.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked around,

Getting embarrassed as people laughed.

"What the hell, kid? I don't like you!" Axel growled, grabbing Demyx's colar.

Demyx just smiled and went right back onto Axel.

"Then why'd you kiss me, then?"

Axel's eyes widened as he thought about the question.

That was pretty hot, he had to admit.

"Well… I… I… I didn't expect for-"

Demyx broke Axel's words as the blonde brought his firm lips up to the soft ones,

And continued this public make out session.

But Axel quickly pulled away, leaving Demyx wanting more.

"Excuse me, but I'd like this to stop if you don't mind. You're not the one."

Axel whispered, putting his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx shook his head.

"Then who_ is_ the one?"

"He's this guy I--"

Axel turned his head, noticing some one right next to them.

**.x.**

Roxas escaped from the locker room unnoticed.

The crowd had already started dancing.

Roxas felt relieved but saw those two once again.

They were still in the middle…

In the spot light…

Sharing a compassionate kiss.

**-Boys will be boys, baby.-**

He made his way through the crowd.

**.x.**

The ends of dresses brushed his pant leg.

His eyes glanced up, making sure that his direction was correct.

His feet guided his body,

Completely sure of what he was to do.

Revenge.

Hate.

Love.

He held the object in his coat,

Making sure that it didn't appear in anyone's vision.

**-You're pulling the trigger all wrong.-**

His black shoes couldn't be heard in the rumble of the dance.

His deep breaths couldn't be detected among the others.

The middle of the dance floor.

The middle of the rush.

The people circled and twirled around him,

Barely noticing the boy.

**.x.**

A gasp,

A whisper,

A love,

A gun.

**-But they believe it from the tears and the teeth right-**

**-down to the blood on his feet. -**

The smile spread across his lips.

"Then who is the one?"

Axel turned his head, noticing the young boy.

Demyx followed and stopped smiling.

"R-Roxas…"

The pale hand quickly rose to his head.

"Roxas! No! I love you!" Axel cried, moving as quick as he could towards Roxas.

The trigger was pulled.

Death.

**.x.**

**-Give me envy-**

**-Give me malice-**

**-Give me your attention-**

The hand in the blood…

Cold and pale.

"You were my love, Roxas."

**..xXx...**


End file.
